Dance with me
by Golden Seeker 91
Summary: harry and hermione dance together at the yule ball for one song.


Harry and Hermione, a 4th year H/C

Harry watched Hermione gracefully spinning about the great hall with Victor Krum. Her hair was flying past her face and her eyes were bright and glittering in the low flickering candlelight and although he smiled his stomach was burning. He wanted to be there with her, making her face flush and eyes dance, but Krum had got there first almost as soon as it had been announced.

She had hurtled down to breakfast the next morning gushing breathlessly all about how Victor Krum had approached her in the library the evening before and asked her to the ball. Harry's heart had plummeted, he had just been about to ask her himself, his face must have shown his disappointment because Hermione broke off.

"Should I go? I haven't given him an answer yet."

Harry forced a smile onto his face. Yes he had wanted to go with her, but he also wanted her to be happy, so he nodded and said in what he hoped was a light-hearted tone.

"Of course you should. You want to don't you?"

Hermione nodded mutely, still looking at his face and biting her lip.

"So," Harry continued, "What are you going to wear?"

Hermione grinned and chatted all through breakfast, and most of the first lesson about how she was going to style her hair, and the dress she was going to get and harry grinned for real this time. She was happy and that was the most important thing. But now the ball was here and he watched Krum with her his brain had other ideas. Why did he get to dance with her. He hadn't said a word to her apart from to ask her to the ball, she and Harry had been friends for 4 years; it should be him dancing with her.

She spun around and caught his eye, she frowned, puzzled. Harry realised he had been scowling and quickly plastered a smile on his face but Hermione had seen. The music ended and she stood on tiptoe to whisper something in Victor's ear then hurried over to him. She was flushed and slightly breathless, she sat next to him and he could feel the warmth of her skin through the sleeves of his dress robes. She cocked her head sideways to look at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You okay?"

She nodded and bit her lip still looking at his face. That's the only trouble being best friends, Harry thought, no matter how hard you try to hide it the other can always tell when something's up.

"Viktor is a good dancer." Harry said, trying to distract Hermione from the mood he was in.

She nodded again distractedly and they lapsed into silence for a few minutes shoulder to shoulder. Her skin had started to cool but her face was still flushed. With her hair up he could start to notice details of her face that were usually hidden, high cheekbones, long graceful neck, large brown eyes, and for some reason he became aware of her lips, not far away from his own, quirked up in a smile. He jumped a little, realising she was looking at him and looked down at his shoes his mind swirling, how long had he been staring at her, how long had she observed him staring.

He felt a brush of a hand against his own, he jumped again and looked up, Hermione had stood, one hand gripping his.

"Come on. Let's dance."

Harry swallowed, whatever blush there was in his face left it in a rush.

"W-what?! Me D-dance with you?

Hermione laughed then and Harry's heart rate jumped erratically.

"Yeah. You D-dance with me, come on."

She pulled him to his feet and onto the dance floor. The song that was playing was slow and steady. Harry and Hermione shuffled in a small circle and sound and sight slowly drained away. Hermione's hair tickled his neck and he could feel his palms beginning to sweat. Hermione grinned at his expression, and Harry grinned back, he closed his eyes, commiting this moment to memory until the music stopped. His eyes snapped open. Hermione was looking at him through half closed eyes, her lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. They stood for a moment in silence; they were nearly chest to chest now. Her breath tickled his cheek. He shook himself out of his daze and cleared his throat.

"Thanks." he muttered eventually.

Hermione smiled at him, her eyes glittering, then she dropped her gaze.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go and find Viktor, I told him I was going to dance with you for one song, he's gone to get drinks."

"That's fine, I think I am going to head back to the dormitory anyway, its been a long evening. Have a good night."

Harry turned to leave but Hermione caught his hand, he turned back slowly. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She said to the floor, hurrying off into the crowd.

Harry blinked for a few moments, then called after her. She turned.

"You look beautiful." Harry said before he could stop himself.

She smiled shyly.

"Thanks."

Harry nodded once and hurried out of the great hall, his face flaming, before he could say anything more.


End file.
